Invisible Love
by elwoodluver00034
Summary: AU What happens when goody two shoes Haley James trades in her glasses in exchange for a mini skirt in the hopes of attracting the man she loves… only she gets more than she bargained for when... full summary inside!
1. Time To Be Known

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I have no affiliation with the WB network. So please don't sue me… cuz guess what? You ain't getting a cent!

A/N: Hey everyone! This is the second OTH fic that I've written and I hope you like it! I always wanted to read a fic like this so I've decided to just write my own! Now, since I started school today I'll only be able to update on weekends… but plz don't be discouraged from writing reviews! I would love to know what you guys think. Also tell me if you like it and I'll continue… if not… well I'm still updating… ENJOY!

Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! What happens when goody-two-shoes Haley James trades in her glasses in exchange for a mini skirt in the hopes of attracting the man she loves… only she gets more than she bargained for when not only the Scott she wants but his brother falls in love with her as well… come and see the madness that ensues! PLZ R&R!

Ch.1 – Time To Be Known

Haley James was a normal girl… never had a quarrel with the world… never held grudges against people… she was just a good person… but a person with a problem.

Ever since she was a poor little sixth grader she had been in love with an angel… now you may ask who he is… he is what every woman wants… manners… good looks… intelligence… style… and last but not least a spot on the Tree Hill Raven's Varsity Basketball team.

Yes… that's right… Lucas Scott. She has loved him for 5 years, 10 months, 17 days and a couple of hours… she is completely obsessed with the man… too bad he doesn't even know she exits… what a shame.

Haley always wanted to know what it was like to be popular… to be friends with Lucas Scott… to _date_ Lucas Scott. She would give anything for a day in their shoes… but no… she was stuck as nerdy little tutor girl with her low ponytails, baggy shirts and last but not least glasses… yes… she had glasses… _note to self… MUST GET CONTACTS!_

All she wanted to do was gain his attention… to be known to him… to be an 'unattainable fantasy' or whatever guys today wanted… yes… she had to do it… she was _going_ to do it… she was going to get Lucas Scott to notice her… better than that… fall in _love_ with her… just like she had all those years ago…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now she had to have a plan… some way that would guarantee recognition for something other than 'that girl who tutors kids… what a nerd' she thought long and hard and came up with the perfect plan… too bad she didn't know how to do any of the things she was intending… but that's what older, slutier sisters are for right? Good thing that Taylor hadn't left for college yet… now all she had to do was find the right way to stage the scenario…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley had come up with the perfect plan… now all she had to do was sell it to her sister and hope to god that she would have some compassion in her to actually help her far gone little sis… this was it… the moment of truth…

Haley crept into Taylor's room… she found her sitting on her bed reading a Vogue Magazine… now was her chance… catch her off guard… _perfect…_

"Hey Tay…" Haley said cautiously… trying not to sound too desperate.

"What do you want little sister?"

Haley's so called 'sweet talk' couldn't fool her… she knew she wanted something and decided to save herself the time by just asking.

"I was wondering if you would help me… help me… uh… help me look… pretty."

Haley face was to the ground, hands behind her back swaying… that's what she always did when she was nervous.

"And why may I ask do you want to look 'pretty'? You want to impress a boy… wait… no guy has ever even glanced your way… that can't be it."

Taylor was being sarcastic but when Haley's face shot up and tears swelled in her eyes she knew that she really wanted this… this would make her happy… and if her little sister was happy… then she was happy too…

"I'm sorry… that was mean… but still Hales… why are you so interested in being pretty now… why not sooner?"

Taylor's question made Haley think a bit… why did she only think of this now? Why did the thought never cross her mind until this moment? She really didn't know… all she knew was that she needed to do this.

"I don't know… but I'm sick and tired of being at the side lines! I just want to be noticed… I don't want to be known as the loser all my life… I want to be more like you… minus the sluty part."

Taylor smiled at her sister.

"I think that the nicest thing you've ever said to me Hales…"

"Yeah well… don't rub it in…"

Taylor gave a wholehearted smile before adding…

"Thanks… that means al lot to me."

Haley's face softened from the playful grin implanted on her when this passed her ears.

"Your welcome… so… are you gonna help me or what?"

Taylor smirked at Haley…

"Would I ever let you down little sister?"

Haley smirked back…

"I'm not even gonna _answer_ that."

And so they began the large task of turning nerdy little Haley into the new and improved sexy Haley… starting first off by taking off those awful glasses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading my fic and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Like I said earlier… I'll only be able to update on weekends (today is only an exception since it's the first day of school so no hw). Again I would love some constructive criticism and also plz let me know if you want me to continue this story! THANK YOU!


	2. Being Noticed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I have no affiliation with the WB network. So please don't sue me… cuz guess what? You ain't getting a cent!

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.2 – Being Noticed

Taylor had successfully transformed Haley into bombshell. Her auburn hair swooped down to her mid-arm. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red and purple halter-top with purple flip-flops.

"You look _hot_ Hales. No guy will be able to resist you!"

Taylor squealed as Haley looked in the mirror twirling around taking in the sight. Making sure it was all real.

After a few more minutes of looking on in awe she turned around with a glowing look on her face.

"Oh my G-d Tay! You did such a good job… I never knew I could look like this! I _SO_ owe you!"

Haley spun back around giving herself another look over.

"Yeah… you do owe me… but for now I'll just let you enjoy your new look."

Taylor smiled at her sister warmly. They had never been really close so this was a bonding experience for them. Taylor really enjoyed being with her sister too. She never knew how truly down to earth and funny her little sis was.

"Thanks a lot Taylor."

Haley put a serious look on her face as she looked at her sister through the mirror.

"No problem… anything to make my little sister happy. Just… promise me something?"

"And what's that?"

Haley slumped down and put her hands on her hips just wondering what her crazy sister would say.

"That you won't get hurt… that you won't let some stupid jock break you heart… but if that does happen you know you can always call me… I'll be sure to give him a good beating for you."

Taylor smirked at her sister as Haley turned around again enveloping her into a hug.

"I won't… well at least I'll try not to…"

They were hugging for awhile… just standing there… being with each other…

"Hey Tay?"

"Yeah little sis?"

"I'm glad that we did this together… I really do like spending time with you… I also look up to you."

Taylor squeezed Haley tighter before pulling back a little misty eyed.

"I'm glad that we did this too… I really like hanging out with you… I've really gotten to know you and that does mean a lot to me."

They smiled again until Haley glanced up at the clock.

"Oh shit!"

"What… what's wrong?"

Taylor was looking around the room… why was she in such a panic?

"Well… other than school starting in ten minutes I'm just peachy."

Taylor giggled as she watched Haley run around the room getting all of her stuff together for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Haley got to school she was nervous as to what people would say about her… plus if everything went horribly wrong she didn't have any friends that she could confide in… this was just _SO_ perfect.

Taylor gave her a ride to school in record time. She gave Haley some reassuring words and a hug until she let her loose to roam the world of Tree Hill High (to Taylor for the first time).

Haley walked down the halls at school getting jaw drops from everyone… even girls.

_Why are they staring at me? Did I do something wrong?_

Haley was so clueless. She didn't know if it was good thing that people were staring or a bad. Her spirits were lifted though when a guy whistled out to her and called her hot stuff.

She began to get more and more courage when her locker was in sight…

_Just act cool Hales… act cool…_

That's what she told herself but what she didn't know was that she was about to walk into someone. They hit each other and Haley almost fell over when the other person caught her.

Smooth Hales… real smooth… 

"Are you alright?"

Wow… he's got a hot voice…   
She looked up to reveal none other than Nathan Scott… brother of the love of her life Lucas Scott.   
"I'm fine. Sorry I ran into you. I'm waiting for my contacts to come so for now I'm pretty much blind."   
Nathan laughed at this… she's funny… 

"You're… Haley James… right? That tutor girl?"

Haley face's cringed at that name… she always hated being called that… it made her feel so innocent.

"Yup that's me… Haley James."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Suddenly a voice all too familiar approached them.

"Hey Nate. Looks like you're getting a little friendly there."

Yes… you're right… Lucas Scott… the man of her dreams.

"What are you talking about man?"

Nathan looked back at Haley only to find that he was still holding onto her. He quickly let go of her and began to blush a little.

_No way! Nathan Scott's blushing!_ Haley thought. She never thought he would _ever_ be embarrassed.

"Sorry…"

He muttered under his breath to her. She looked up at him and replied…

"It's okay… thanks again."

Haley then glided past him and Lucas trying to give a mysterious effect to herself. Both men watched after her. Once she was totally out of sight Lucas turned back to Nathan.

"Was that…?"

"Tutor girl? Yeah… it was. Never thought I'd ever see her look so… so…"

"Hot?"

Nathan's gaze left his spot where he had last seen Haley to his brother. He had a look of curiosity on his face.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing. I just think that I might want to get to know her. I mean… look at her man… she's f------ hot!"

Nathan smirked at him They then began to walk to their lockers and greet their friends. But Nathan couldn't help feel a little jealous of his brother… the only problem was he had no clue why…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading my fic and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love some constructive criticism and also if you have any questions I would love to answer them next chapter! THANK YOU!


End file.
